


les petales de ton espoir

by kkkww



Series: hanahaki!au, kurotsuki [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkww/pseuds/kkkww
Summary: hanahaki!ау, где Куроо кажется, что это первый раз, когда ему, ну, знаете, вот так. Потому, что так, как с Тсукишимой не было никогда. Куроо почему-то кажется себе очень слабым.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: hanahaki!au, kurotsuki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836862
Kudos: 2





	les petales de ton espoir

**Author's Note:**

> les pétales de ton espoir (франц.) — лепестки твоей надежды.  
> есть некст часть в серии.

Впервые они видятся в тренировочном лагере. Куроо не придает значения такому общению, просто помощь, понимаете? Он же добрый. Они тренируются сутками, встречаются на перерывах и просто… говорят, препираются в шутку, иногда соприкасаясь пальцами дольше нужного? Тсукишиме хочется отвечать, провоцировать, он весь такой живой, отвечает изредка, но метко, кидает пассивно-агрессивные взгляды исподлобья.

Куроо кажется, что это первый раз, когда ему, ну, знаете, вот _так_. Потому, что так, как с Тсукишимой не было никогда. Очаровываешься, сам того не замечая, или это он сам, Куроо, такой _ненормальный_?

Все выглядит замечательно, пока они не прощаются. Хотя и меняются номерами, но, все же, прощаются, расстаются, разлученные километрами между Токио и Сендаем. Они разъезжаются по домам, а потом Куроо думает, что умирает.

Он пропускает учебную неделю и все выходные лежит дома с каким-то диким кашлем и температурой, даже не обращая внимания на весь внешний мир. Лежал бы и дальше, но потом мама забеспокоилась, перестав принимать отговорки о том, что он поспит и все пройдет. Тсукишима беспокоится, дает советы и спрашивает о самочувствии. Мама почти силой тащит к врачу, хотя _мам, ну, ты что, все пройдет_. У Куроо с врачами дела не очень. У врачей с ним — еще хуже. Нимура-сан не понимает, что происходит, отправляет на кучу обследований.

_Никто, блять, не понимает, и Куроо боится_.

Никогда не заходите в Гугл, не ищите болезни по симптомам. Поисковая система ехидно насмехалась и выдавала огромный список из сотни разных диагнозов. Теперь Куроо был уверен, что тогда болезнь, — и не одна, — у него обязательно есть. Он пишет в личные сообщения чьего-то блога, покупает неизвестные научные работы в поисках информации. В итоге находит сомнительное спасение в другом личном аккаунте. Это оказывается американка лет сорока, Эмили, и Куроо очень непривычно общаться с ней: приходится напоминать себе не переходить на японский полностью и не добавлять привычное «-сан».

Она рассказывает о какой-то болезни, и, — чертов Гугл, — Куроо забивает в поисковике «ханахаки». Ужасная ошибка.

Начало второй стадии, переходный период. Так они характеризуют то, что происходит с Куроо, ломая его изнутри. Первой были температура, кашель, и все походило на обычную простуду с легкими осложнениями. Потом шли лепестки, кровь и легкое помутнение рассудка — самая затяжная, самая худшая стадия. В конце концов наступал летальный исход. Неудивительно, даже ожидаемо.

Эмили говорит что-то о том, чтобы он нашел человека, из-за которого это произошло. И он пытается, правда перерывает все фотографии — ничего; спрашивает каждого, обзванивает и встречается со знакомыми, когда первая стадия отступает окончательно, и он может встать с постели. Ничего, ни одной девушки.

Мама смотрит на него подозрительно, а еще, наверное, плачет в ванной — Куроо не уверен, вода относительно не давала услышать все полностью. Глаза ее краснеют, а кожа все сильнее бледнеет. Стыдно, потому что нельзя просто уткнуться ей в плечо по-детски, прижимаясь ближе. Стыдно за то, что он любит кого-то безответно, но даже не понимает кого. Нимура-сан и его хваленые анализы молчат.

Эмили говорит проверить абсолютно всех. До Куроо доходит — может быть, парень? Первым делом листает список контактов, сопоставляя с датой знакомства и сроком общения, а потом будто током бьют темные иероглифы.

_Тсу-ки-ши-ма_.

«как избавиться от болезни ханахаки если знаешь в кого влюблен»

«избавиться от ханахаки»

Куроо осознает, ненадолго выпадая из жизни, понимает, что, черт, он же правда в какой-то мере влюблен в него. То самое острое не так врезается плотно и реально остро куда-то, становится самым главным в жизни и медленно наступает осознание, _блять, можно же просто перестать с ним общаться, найти кого-нибудь? Сделать хоть что-нибудь._

Куроо банально не может. Чувствует, как легкие сдавливает в первый раз, почти смеется от того, что он же, мать вашу, предугадал дату. И договаривается о встрече с Тсукишимой. Даже не планирует что-то говорить, ему просто нужно увидеть его, хотя бы.

Искренняя улыбка — Боже, он видит его улыбающимся так первый раз, — кажется солнцем, каким-то светом во тьме, очаровывает (ха-ха, ирония) до боли в груди. Хотя, черт, он же и есть проблема.

Нет, не проблема, по-другому, что угодно, но не проблема.

Куроо кажется, что он начинает сходить с ума.

У него мысли порой двоятся, он не понимает, что именно правильно из двух. Игнорирует Эмили, думает над признанием Тсукишиме, а потом сразу же переключается — это проблема, надо решать. И так по кругу, мысли путаются от бесконечной близости со смертью. В груди болит и с цветами выходит наружу. Лепестки мягкие, нежного персикового цвета и покрыты кровью. Куроо опускает их в мусорку первый раз, даже не думая, а потом бежит, стараясь успеть, но их нет — оказалось, исчезают сразу же, когда Куроо выпускает их из рук. Цветы поначалу кажутся очень красивыми, а потом вызывают только отвращение, это невозможно терпеть. Цветы окрашены кровью.

Опять двоякость мнений, Куроо не может спокойно.

_Наверное, он уже сошел с ума._

Не решается сказать. Гаснет последний луч надежды, потому что, Боже, Тсукишима, наверное, и не подозревает.

Куроо — слабак, Куроо знает. Мать, вроде бы, уже привыкла к синякам под глазами собственного сына и кашлю по ночам, но разве к такому можно привыкнуть? Интересно, как долго она будет привыкать к тому, что его больше не будет вообще. Он буквально не может думать спокойно — каждая мысль о… болезни? Тсукишиме? матери? О чем? Обо всем вместе, наверное. Спать становится проблемой, почти не получается заснуть в размышлениях.

_А разве так надо? Так должно быть?_

Куроо тянет до последнего. Когда боль в груди становится невыносимой, но просто не может написать законное _«надо поговорить»_ раньше. Перестает игнорировать Эмили, отвечает: я написал ему. Эмили не отвечает, а Куроо хватает пальто, чиркает записку маме, сует в карман, крепко жмурится и идет в ближайший сквер. Они договариваются встретиться там, Тсукишима все еще беспокоится о его здоровье и не хочет тревожить поездкой.

_Пожалуйста, прекрати._

Они улыбаются друг другу, Куроо надеется, что он, — как по-детски, — не расплакался, едва завидев его, и что голос не дрогнул. В глазах Тсукишимы блестит беспокойство, напряженная обстановка ощущается даже сейчас. Он кашляет у него на глазах, кое-как прячет лепестки. Думает, как лучше сказать.

А в голове одно, пустое, почти бесчувственное:

_Почему он такой красивый?_

— Я, — говорит, — должен, — уже кашляет, прячет лепестки опять, — должен сказать одну… важную вещь.

Хочется спрятаться, лишь бы не сталкиваться с его удивленными глазами.

— Я болен…

Куроо все равно не выдерживает, смотрит на него.

_Дышать, только дышать — боль в груди и так дикая._

— …это ханахаки, знаешь?

Тсукишима распахивает глаза, пока Куроо резко журится, стараясь сдержать слезы, а в них — боль, по-другому не скажешь. Сил бороться с желанием бежать нет, он почти срывается с места. Почти — это потому, что Тсукишима резко делает шаг вперед и обнимает, не давая убежать.

Куроо жмурится опять, еще сильнее, даже губу закусывает.

_Потому что, о Боже, прекрати, если не можешь дать ничего взамен. Это физически больно._

Куроо кажется, что он горит, буквально сгорает прямо вот тут, посередине парка в Токио.

А потом становится так отчаянно спокойно, что мир рассыпается на части.


End file.
